


处处吻（3）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 丕植
Kudos: 7





	处处吻（3）

——猫：我做错了什么你要给我看这个——

经过上次的半夜接吻深情告白之后，两人的心又贴近了不少。

曹植也主动拿出手机，当着曹丕的面把自己的旧电话卡扔出窗外，换上了新的，以表示他是一个金盆洗手浪子回头痛改前非洗心革面的社会主义好青年。

所以让我们恭祝曹植荣升新时代家庭煮夫！！！

刚开始那一两天曹植还挺尽职尽责的，虽然不会做家务，但是拖个地洗个碗还是不在话下。唯一遗憾的是，他的厨艺依旧是停留在煎鸡蛋的水平。

反正曹丕又不经常回来吃饭，管他呢。

时间久了，曹植也在家待不住了。

曹丕是个工作狂他早就知道，但是两人真正开始生活在一起，曹植就感受到了独守空闺是个什么滋味。

往往曹植早上八九点醒来的时候，曹丕早就去公司了。午饭大部分被安排了应酬，有时候晚上他再有个紧急会议，或者属下的策划写的稀巴烂，不消说曹植是一整天都看不见人影了。

更何况临近春节，什么全年总结啊，年终评比啊，公司年会啊，曹丕更是忙的焦头烂额。

曹植在家宅得倒是快生出青霉素了。

直到某一天，曹丕西装革履的站在他面前，身体僵硬的抱着一只黄色的四腿生物，冷若冰霜的看着正在陶醉地吃香芋扣肉的他：

“送你的。”

啥？啥玩意儿？

“你最好赶快把这个东西抱走，它已经挠花了我两套西服了。”

“哈哈哈哈！”曹植看着曹大总裁抱着一只大橘猫，爆发出了幸灾乐祸的笑声。

“嗯……给你起个名字吧。”曹植若有所思。

大橘猫目不转睛盯着曹植桌上的香芋扣肉，口水滴到了曹大总裁的西服上。

曹植不顾曹丕越来越黑的脸色，满意的说：“不如就叫扣肉吧！”

据本文作者的长期观察，凡是喜欢养宠物的男生们，甭管一开始给自己的宠物起了多么狂炫酷拽屌炸天的名字，最后都会这样称呼它们——儿子！

曹植也不例外。

“儿子你怎么又饿啦？刚刚不是吃过饭了吗？”

“儿子爸爸今天要给你洗澡。”

“儿子，今儿晚上你妈妈又不回来了，唉——”

所以这又是曹植窝在沙发上刷动漫，无聊的等曹丕回家的一晚。

他看看挂钟，快凌晨一点了。

猫都睡了。

不知怎么有点想那个瓜娃子。

说是今晚上去应酬了，不会被人灌了酒吧？

正在曹植百无聊赖之际，曹丕终于回来了。

“我去倒杯蜂蜜水给你。”

“嗯。”曹丕淡淡应了一声，看上去醉得不是很厉害，他把西服外套挂在衣架上，然后坐在沙发上。

曹植唯恐他喝多了会吐，递给他蜂蜜水的同时，也在旁边准备好了垃圾桶。

“你什么时候这么关心我了？”曹丕喝了一口蜂蜜水，问道。

曹植倒是撇了撇嘴：“切，曹大总裁这话说的，好像我多没有良心一样。”

明明没有良心的是你好吧？！

曹丕垂下眸子，又喝了一口，低低地笑，像是微醺的人自言自语。

“无事献殷勤……非奸即盗。”

这话声音虽然不大，却被曹植听得一字不差。他眼皮一跳，心下腹诽这瓜娃子什么时候这么会撩人了。

要说曹植不想和他来一发那是假的，但是他转念一想，这人天天忙得要死，这么晚又喝醉了，早点休息才要紧。

“你多喝点，不然待会儿会难受。”

“我不喜欢甜的。”曹丕偏偏放下了杯子。

“不喜欢也得喝了，这是为你好。”曹植现在总算体会到了什么叫做老母亲一般的关爱。

“我不喜欢。”

“你赶紧给我喝——”曹植要被这男人气得跳脚。

“要不你喂我？”男人转过头，冷白的面容上泛着微红，笑得有些迷离，眼睛湿漉漉的看着他。

“你今天是喝醉了不知道自己姓什么了是吧？”

你自己技术差成啥样自己心里没点b数？还学人家霸道总裁来撩我？

曹植在心里默默翻了好几个白眼。

“我姓曹。”

白眼加一。

“我把这些喝了，你亲我一下？”

白眼加一。

曹植不禁感叹酒真是个好东西。

但不管怎么说得先忽悠这人把蜂蜜水喝下去。

他忍住一脸被嫖的神情：“可以。”

曹丕拿起玻璃杯，慢慢喝起来。

白皙修长的脖颈微微仰起，喉结上下滑动，他微眯着眼，侧脸在灯光下棱角分明。

“喝完了，来亲我。”

刚喝完蜂蜜水的唇上，光泽水润。

老天，这瓜娃子今天怎么忽然开窍了？莫不是被哪个胸大腰细的嫩模指点了一下？

但曹植腹诽归腹诽，面对自家男人好不容易主动一回的情况，自然是便宜不占白不占。登下当机立断，凑过头去结结实实啵了个嘴。

嗯，又软又甜。

就在曹植以光速撤回，防止引火烧身时，还是被曹大总裁一把握住了手腕，紧接着被压在了沙发上。

天呐，难道传说中的霸道总裁硬上弓这种戏码就要发生了吗？

我是不是该说一句：哦！这男人竟然该死的冷酷！不要，快放开我！

曹植事后表示：第一次经历这种场面，其实当时内心还是蛮激动的。

就在曹植春心荡漾的期待曹丕更过分的动作，曹丕忽然一头栽在了他胸前。

蛤？

紧接着传来均匀的呼吸声。

你他妈的白撩了小爷就睡着了？！

曹植当场要被气得原地爆炸。

他把曹丕推起来，三下两下就扯下曹丕的领带，二话不说就把他双手反绑在身后。

曹丕被他折腾的有些清醒，“你干嘛……”

“还干嘛？小爷今天就要干你！”

说完曹植便跨坐在他腿上，扳过男人的头就吻了上去。唇齿交缠，曹植尽极挑逗，勾着那舌尖又咬又吮，双手撩开衬衫就探进去，上下游走。

吻得狠了，倒是男人先闷哼起来。

忘了这瓜娃子还不会换气。

两人分开的时候，唇间都泛着水光。

曹丕像得了水的鱼，大口喘息着，面颊绯红，红酒的后劲儿上来，醉得更厉害了。此时双手被绑着，丝毫动弹不得，一副任君采撷的模样。

曹植看着欲火中烧，又吻上他的脖颈。

“别……别吻那里……”曹丕难耐地转动着脖子。

曹植听了，便像是惩罚一般，冷不防咬住他，在脖颈上留下一个清晰的齿痕。

曹丕吃痛得“嘶”了一声，倒清醒不少。

“别亲那里……明天还要开会……”曹丕半睁着眸子，看着面前为非作歹的曹植，倒露出了几分难见的委曲求全。

“现在清醒了？”曹植得意地看着男人，挑衅地一粒一粒解开他的衬衫扣子。

不得不说，曹丕的身材真是不错。

修长的手指划过腹肌，最后停留在腰带扣上，指尖一拨，便解开了。

“你……”

曹丕现在看来清醒的差不多了。

曹植乜了一眼，看他一副茫然无措的样子，心里倒是暗喜，故意又拉开了他的裤链，坐在他腿上的身子又往前挪了不少。

这么一来，曹丕那尚未勃起的物什，恰好在身上之人的股缝之间。

曹植一低头，吻上男人的胸前。

一开始只是吮吻痕，后来吻上胸前的乳粒时，男人便低低喘了声。

曹植估摸这也是曹丕的敏感点，吮着也不肯松口，同时又不住的在他身上蹭来蹭去，不多时便感觉到那物什抵在自己腿间。

“松开我。”

曹丕声音低沉，深不见底的眸中，压抑着男人最纯粹的欲望。

曹植暧昧地笑了笑，食指抵上他的嘴唇。

“不行。”他又加了一句，“谁让哥哥先勾引我的呢？”

曹植感觉到那物什更坚挺了，直直地抵着自己会阴。

两人在床笫之间时，好像默契似的，彼此都不会以兄弟相称，免得太过难堪。

然而现在这样说着，听进人耳朵里，却是……太过诱人。

曹植却起了身，转身进了卧室，把衣衫半敞的曹丕扔在客厅里。

不一会儿，他回到客厅时，手中拿着一管红色的润滑剂。

他这次倒没先急着挑逗曹丕，就让他坐在那里，双手反绑着，看自己一件一件脱去衣服。

本来也只是穿着睡衣，几下就脱到只剩一件白色内裤。

曹植的身材修长，腰也细，皮肤白嫩得能掐出水来。

他最后脱去内裤时，一抬眼只看见曹丕直勾勾盯着他，仿佛一松开就会吃了自己似的。

曹植无辜的说：“哥哥不方便，我只好自己做润滑了。”

他把润滑剂挤在手心里，跪在地板上，手撑着沙发，一边抬眼看着曹丕，一边把沾满润滑剂的手指插进后穴。

他看到曹丕的喉结滑动了一下。

却故意张了口，低低浅浅地呻吟着，眸中满是色欲，手指在后穴缓慢进出，搅动着水声。

那白嫩的臀就翘在自己面前，少年在自顾自地慰抚，甚至可见嫩红的穴肉含着手指，迫不及待的吃进。

“好像拿错了润滑剂啊……嗯啊，哈……这好像是用来催情的那种呢……”

少年一边笑着，一边抬眼看他的反应。

“你松开我。”

“啊啊啊嗯……”少年忽然呻吟得重了，双颊泛红，眼神更是勾人魂魄。

“刚刚不小心按到自己的敏感点了——”

“松开我！”

曹丕几乎是低吼了。

曹植低低笑了两声，抽出自己水光淋漓的手指，勾下了男人的内裤，让那早已涨起的硕大性器抵在自己翕张的穴口。

一边解开绑住的领带，一边俯在男人耳边，轻声说：

“请哥哥操我。”

话还未咽下，曹植便被曹丕一把握住腰，整个人被按下去，刚刚扩张好的小穴被迫吞吃进完全勃起的硕大性器，激得曹植“啊”的一声教叫出声来，头向后仰着，大脑一片空白。

曹丕拍了拍他的屁股，清脆的两掌在寂静的夜里显得分外羞耻。

“夹好着。”

曹植还没反应过来，曹丕一起身，他却本能的用双腿夹住他的腰，让曹丕不由得笑了。

曹丕一手搂住他的腰，一手托住他的臀部，就着两人插入的姿势，一步步朝卧室走着。

每走一步，随着两人身体的晃动，曹丕的性器就仿佛向他身体里多嵌入一分，惹得曹植低喘连连，偎在曹丕的怀里，大腿不住得发抖。

偏偏曹丕有钱，虽然是公寓，却也是两百多平。从客厅到卧室的距离对曹植来说变得如此难捱，倒最后不住得求曹丕放他下来。

“求求你了……放我下来啊……嗯啊啊受不了了啊……”

“不行。”曹丕又加了一句，“谁让弟弟先勾引我的？”

到底谁勾引谁啊？！

曹丕没给曹植顶嘴的机会，把人摁在床上，就顶弄起来。

柔软湿热的嫩肉包裹着坚硬硕大的性器，一进一出时小穴如玫瑰花蕊般张合，穴肉不舍地吸吮，尚且稚嫩的玉茎亭亭立着，泛着桃红色的色泽。

被操得狠了，曹植呜咽起来，口中的呻吟都没了声调，眼皮泛红，似是要被干哭了。

穴道生理性的痉挛，穴肉不住得一吸一吸地吮着性器。那快感让曹丕头皮发麻，差点就此泄了去。

“你摸一下我前面……”曹植唇半张着喘气，眼神都要散了。

曹丕知道他快到高潮了，却握住那颤巍巍的玉茎，想着视频里说的，用拇指掐住了根部。

曹植的哭音儿都出来了：“你、你干嘛……快松开我……”

“我之前好像也是这么说的。”曹丕颇为无辜的看着他。

真是风水轮流转啊！

“哥我求你了……”

“不行。”

“你快松开吧，我真的要废了……”

“还敢不敢了？”

“不敢了真不敢了……”

曹丕松开手的一刹那，白精射了他满手。

高潮过后的少年全身泛着淡红，像是熟透的水蜜桃，软软的躺在雪白的床上，让人忍不住想咬一口。

曹丕又抽插起来，顶弄得少年从高潮余韵中清醒过来。

“别……别再弄了……”曹植又被他翻过身去，改成后入式，体内的性器插入到前所未有的深度。

少年又呜呜咽咽地求饶。

“你之前说的什么？”

“什么啊……”曹植仅有的语句被撞得支离破碎。

“想。”曹丕一把捞起他的腰，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，“屁股抬起来。”

“我……啊嗯啊……想不起来了啊……呜呜……”

曹植冷不防被他撞到敏感点上，腰一下子塌了下去，整个臀部便呈现在曹丕身前，更方便了男人的插入。

“想不起来的话，你今晚上就不用睡觉了。”

曹丕觉察了出了曹植身体的变化，这回倒是不用曹植指点，一心专门折磨着那块软肉，手扶着身下人的大腿，防止这人瘫下去。

两人本都是二十来岁的年纪，身体好精力也旺盛，曹丕前不久还刚被他点开了窍，正是如狼似虎的时候。

曹植一点都不怀疑这话的真实性。

“我说了……额嗯什么啊……”

那声音连哭带喘，听的人心里发痒，只恨不得狠狠的折磨这床上的妖精。

“想，好好想。”

我的天，这男人什么时候学会了这些东西啊？还玩dirty talk？

曹植此时是欲哭无泪，万分后悔自己扔给他那个U盘。

“请……哥哥……操我……”

这话本就色气无比，更兼着身下的人带了哭腔，还有少年软软的气泡音，是个男人也得血脉贲张。

曹植感到身体里的东西又涨大了几分，抽插的速度变本加厉，直把他的三魂七魄都撞散了，眼前又是一片片白光炸开，大脑皮层完全接受不了如此高密度的快感轰炸。

“不行了……嗯啊啊啊……”曹植又开始求饶，整个腰都塌下去了，双腿根本支撑不住身体，两膝不住往旁边滑，倒迫使下身分到最大。

曹丕又捉住他大腿，往自己身前一带，坚挺的性器恰好撞到他敏感点上，曹植“啊”的一声惊叫起来。

“小点声。”曹丕一掌打在那满是掐痕的臀上，“不然明天去外环的别墅里，随你怎么叫。”

“你他妈……”曹植连骂他的力气都没有了，只觉得脑子发昏，下身涨疼，快感一波一波涌上玉茎。

曹植现在大脑一片空白，只有一个念头，那就是曹丕到底什么时候才能射啊。

正当曹植被折腾的昏昏然的时候，猛然听见身旁“喵”的一声，吓得他一个哆嗦，跟着就射了出来。

倒是他这一抖，穴道也忍不住收缩，曹丕差点又被缴了械。

“看看，猫都被你吵醒了。”曹丕在他身后，戏谑的说。

跟着就专门往那一点上顶弄，惹得曹植又忍不住呻吟，他刚张口哼了几声，便马上噤了声，意识到旁边还有只生物在看着呢。

“怕什么，叫给它听听。”

“曹丕你快把它赶走啊啊啊啊啊啊……”

大橘猫只听主人好像难受的样子，只好在床下走来走去，还“喵喵”的叫，似乎有些着急。

“它替你担心呢。”曹丕低低笑了两声。

“我求你别让它看我啊呜呜呜……”曹植羞耻至极，扯过被子捂住自己的脑袋。

两人弄的久了，猫似乎也觉得没什么事，就跳上床头柜趴下，抄起小爪子眯眼看着进行生命大和谐的两人。

猫内心OS：这只愚蠢的两脚兽在干什么？

曹植现在全身无力，真是任凭曹丕摆布，射了一遭之后被他弄的竟又有了反应。

曹植这回真怕是被他弄废了，连哭带骂不见效，又哑着嗓子求饶，连姿势也不知换了多少种，更兼着上头还有个四腿生物像个GV拍摄器，搞得曹植连死的心都有了。

终于曹丕不知什么时候射在他里面，曹植本来是最讨厌内射的，因为清洗起来很麻烦，这回也管不了那么多了。

“我抱你去洗澡。”

“不行！”曹植一把拨开男人的魔爪，一开始那种姿势还深深烙印在他脑海里。

于是曹丕便束手旁观，饶有兴趣的看着满身青紫的少年，扶住腰一步步往浴室挪，穴内的白浊顺着大腿根流下，竟是说不出的淫荡模样。

曹丕可是只泄了一遭，此时不知怎么欲火又烧了起来。

他上前抱住少年，不顾少年的挣扎反抗，吻住人进了浴缸。

不消说两人把浴缸的水都弄得溢出了一半，到最后竟是水都凉了，曹丕怕他着了凉伤身，才勉强作罢。

等到两人睡去时，已经凌晨四点半了。

第二天，曹丕是被人掐着脖子弄醒的。

“曹丕我杀了你！！！”

曹丕三下五除二就抓住少年的手腕，挑了挑眉，颇为挑衅的说——

“杀了我？”

“杀了我谁操你啊？”


End file.
